


Halloween Treat 2007 for stormatdusk

by FoxRafer



Series: Next Generation VigBean [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A VigBean ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 for stormatdusk

**Author's Note:**

> A VigBean ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

"Please."

Sean sighed and set his jaw, determined not to transport to the planet for no other reason than having Viggo draw a picture of him. A few days leave was a rare commodity and he didn't understand why Viggo wanted to waste his on something that could easily be done in their cabin.

Viggo moved behind him and leaned in close, his body a hair's breadth away, his lips skating close to the shell of Sean's ear.

"You want to know why? Why I need to have you on the planet's surface?" He moved his head to the other side, enjoying the shudder that wracked Sean's body as his breath tickled Sean's sensitive right ear. "I want to capture how the blue rays of the northern sun reflect in your eyes while the southern star's light catches your hair. I want to sketch the shadows against the curve of your spine; how your skin seems to glow from inside. I want you to bring the suns alive for me Sean. Please, let me see the Aksani beach through you."

Admitting defeat, Sean leaned back desperate for more contact, then sighed as strong arms enveloped him.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
